


Making a Billionaire Smile

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oh look, Snowball Fights, Tony is sad, all for you Winter!, bucky and Nat relationship, this come from, where did, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Spiders can make people smile, who knew?





	Making a Billionaire Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterReadingerDixon67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/gifts).



Crunch. Crunch. Crun-crun-ccruuunch. Several sets of boots and shoes walked down the path around the park. The walkways had been shoveled that morning but a steady snowfall had gathered it back up on top of the salted concrete slabs that slithered around trees and hills. 

They’d taken boxes of presents to every orphanage and halfway house in the city. Tony had grabbed one of  
Pepper’s assistants that morning and the poor teen was furiously writing down names of places, addresses,names and amounts of money Tony was donating to them.

The Stark himself though just didn’t seem himself. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, which were covered by his usual sunglasses. But his friends knew better, he wasn’t carrying himself like he usual did when donating copious amounts of money for the good of the city. 

Natasha purses her lips and waved off Bucky from her side, giving him a look he knew to stay back as she walked slower to step into Tony’s slow gait. Leaving Bucky to walk beside Wanda, who was animatedly chatting to her brother Pietro as he struggled to walk a normal pace, careful of his steps so not to fall. He was still healing. 

Natasha understood Tony, better than he thought and more than she would like to admit. Tony didn’t really know Christmas. He didn’t get the full heartwarming feelings it could illicit in a cold chest. He’d never experienced it the way it should be. Surrounded by friends and family, warm hearts and laughter. 

She was a woman of short words and big action was her game. So with a mischievous glint in her eyes she sidles up to Sam and whispered so very softly for only him to hear. With grinning lips they knelt and grabbed snow, packed it tight, aimed, and let it fly. 

One hit the back of Bucky’s head, that was Nat, and his head whipped to Steve who was already laughing out. The other hit Clint in the arm and the arrow shooter glared back at Sam with a vengeance. Bucky stopped and gathered his arsenal of icy snow. Metal hand makes it so easy to not get frostbite from making snowballs. And threw it to Steve who dodged and the ball hit Sam’s chest. 

Within moments the Avengers were reduced to a pack of teenagers, hiding behind benches and laughing so loudly some other people walking had stopped to smile at the sight. Across the pond a group of small school children started their own little war, calling out they were the Avengers. 

Natasha looked over, from behind her hiding place of Bucky’s strong back, she caught bright eyes from behind a trash can. Tony was laughing, so heartily and loud that the others pause to take it in, enjoy it. With smiling faces a truce was come to and they headed back to the compound. Hearts light and faces smiling. 

Bucky leaned down and pecked Natasha’s cheek as they enjoyed hot cocoa by the roaring fire. Both of them tucked under a warm cozy blanket, their friends surrounding them as the Grinch started playing on the huge screen of the television. Tony with a lightness to his features. Bucky smirked at her, tucking her chin in his fingers and thumb rubbing over her cheek. Knowing exactly who had started the snowball fight, and why she did it. 

Natasha was a woman of few words, but her actions screamed what she couldn’t say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
